patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Federation Saga
What About After their failure & destruction in the Tekken Saga, the Galactic Federation, mainly the Federation #002 returns with a vengeance. Tammy Guetermann & Zayi Xezam barely escaped from the federation's destruction at the hands of Wade Neon & Enerjak in the past. Now they set their sights on Mobius to reclaim it with protection & security from all villains & reformed villains once again, this time to try & secretly get Xiang-Ling to join them, to make a goodness reputation with her. But now with the returning threat re emerges, both heroes & villains must put aside their differences & work together. Can they finish the Federation before they are finished themselves? And will Xiang-Ling find out the truth in time before it's too late? What Happened The Saga begins in Outer Space where a mothership of the remenants of the Federation #002, was seen trying to recuperate & rebuild themselves & fixing G.F.S.1900 after their downfall by the hands of Wade Neon. Realising that the universe could be in grave danger of villains & reformed villains & a decrease of reformations, a leading commander of Federation #C-137, Tammy Guetermann & her female blue alien sidekick/partner, Zayi Xezam, the leader of Federation #002, must take action to ensure the safety of both worlds & the universe. They speak with the other Federation Leaders on a strategy since their mind controlled double agent plan backfired, not expecting Wade Neon & everyone else involved in the tournament to meddle with their plans, with Wade & even Enerjak cause destruction to the Federation #002 base & even the Galactic Kids Next Door, didn't help at all. However, thanks to the information of G.F.S. 1900, they were able to find out about Xiang-Ling & her one of a kind indestructible super suit made by Siri. Tammy & Zayi are thinking that if they can secretly bring Xiang-Ling to her side, they'll be able to copy & Clone Xiang-Ling & the super suit to create an unstoppable Army for the Galactic Federation to ensure complete peace & order & all villains & reformed villains imprisoned for good. Tammy & Zayi work on their disguises, a human disguise for Zayi, while both girls plan to bring Federation #002 back to it's former glory, while they are on their way to Mobius to bring it & Earth back under their protection, whether they want to or not. On Mobius, Xiang-Ling & Emerald we're having snow cones, when they first meet the disguised Tammy Guetermann & Ryong Su-Ji, secretly Zayi in disguise, both pretended to be exchange students from Germany & South Korea. They bonded together in the high school, thou Tammy & Ryong, were warned about the Punkster Bully Girls as well, during their bonding time. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Xiang-Ling Zhou *Emerald Neon Villains *??? Galactic Federation *Galactic Federation **Federation #002 ***Zayi Xezam **Federation #C-137 ***Tammy Guetermann ***Pheonixperson ***??? **Other Federations (Cameo at Beginning) Others *Zorgulons (Cameo) **Cerebulon **Zorgulons Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Main Story